


Find Your Hope in the Stars

by angel_vixen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_vixen/pseuds/angel_vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasha doesn't get a lot of minutes to reflect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Your Hope in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



> Knowing how much you like Tasha, I really hope you like this!
> 
> A hat-tip to Gelsey, Beta Extraordinaire.

She still has fifteen minutes before she has to leave, but she's gotten restless. She knocks back the rest of her drink and stands, going straight for the only unoccupied window and leaning against the side of it to look out into the vastness.

It's a little bit boggling to think how many suns, how many worlds and peoples are out there. How many still haven't been discovered. The universe is a lot more vast than she ever dreamed as a girl, and Tasha knows there's nothing wrong with her imagination. She tilts her head, staring past her reflection at the distant spots of light, and wonders what they are: suns, warming the worlds that orbit them, or planets she'll visit some day.

Something clenches in her chest at the thought, though it isn't in fear. She doesn't quite have a word for it; sometimes she thinks the closest she can come is _opportunity_. She doesn't dare call it _hope_ , either, because she isn't sure she knows what that feels like. A girl from a colony like hers learns early not to have it, or how to push it deep inside and hide it.

Her hands clench on her crossed arms, and Tasha stops herself before she tumbles down the hole that always appears when something conjures up an image of Ishara. It was worse at the Academy, when she couldn't sleep in a bed because her sister wasn't taking up half, or had to stop herself from sharing her food with whatever cadet was sitting closest because she'd done it for so long that she didn't know how to stop. But it still aches, seeing the stars she'd show Ishara when their hideaways had a window or a hole in the roof, and wondering if...just wondering.

But that isn't going to get her anywhere, and Tasha knows far too well the dangers of dwelling.

(Not even on the fact that not one of her messages to her sister ever got a reponse, and it hurts to think of all the reasons that is.)

A chime for the changing hour sounds somewhere, and Tasha turns with some relief to start making her way for the door. Deanna said to meet her at her quarters at 1900, and as she gets to the turbolift and steps inside, she grins. Delavian chocolates and a bottle of something fizzy and fruity ("and _potent_ ," Deanna's said before, trying to describe it) arrived yesterday from her mother for Deanna's birthday, and Tasha is no idiot: she'd better get up there fast. Deanna has the typical Betazoid sweet tooth, and where there's chocolate (especially _Delavian_ ), there's Beverly. She gives the computer her destination, and smirks as the doors close.

She just hopes they don't scarf it all before she gets there.

  



End file.
